Jonathan Allen
Jonathan Allen is a former captain in the Systems Alliance. He was an effective commander, well-liked by his troops. During the Battle of Eden Prime, Allen betrayed the Alliance by shooting and ultimately killing Captain Yuri Chevetski, along with the other officers. His murder of the captain earned him the hatred and wrath of Gerard Keller, a Systems Alliance N7 soldier, who would pursue him for several years across many planets. Betrayal on Eden Prime When the geth laid siege on Eden Prime, Captain Allen, Captain Chevetski, and several other officers were located within a small command center. Gerard and a squad of marines were holding off the geth about half a klick away from the base. This was when Allen shocked the entire Alliance. The officers were coordinating with Gerard's squad, assisting them with aerial reconnaissance and providing data on troops heading their way. As all of the officers were gathered within a single room, Jonathan took out his pistol and shot each of the officers dead. The only one to survive the initial shooting was Yuri, though he was too weak to move. Jonathan, knowing how close Gerard was to Chevetski, had mortally wounded him and sent a distress call to Keller. Gerard, who was sniping and was the closest to the HQ, had to leave his squad to return to base. Once there, Allen hid and watched as Yuri died in Gerard's arms. To make things even worse for Keller, he returns to his position and finds that, without his sniping support, his entire squad was overrun and killed. Satisfied with his betrayal, Allen left a message warning of his return and went off the grid. Let the Games Begin Over a year after the Battle of the Citadel, Allen reappeared again. This time, however, Jonathan's sanity was all-but-gone. When over a dozen salarian soldiers on Sur'Kesh went MIA within a two-day-period, a salarian STG team investigated a warehouse, which was not made by salarians. The next day, the salarian dalatrass received several packages containing the dismembered body parts of the STG team and a note that read: "I thought salarians had no fear. I proved myself wrong." When Gerard learned of this, he and his newly-formed Omega Squad stormed the warehouse. Allen was nowhere to be found, though his 'work' was present. Bodies littered the floor, and the walls were stained with blood. Allen had left a video log for Gerard to find, which depicted Jonathan himself giving Keller a riddle about his next victims' planet, along with a distrubing threat to Jessica Nolan, Gerard's second-in-command and his girlfriend. One of Allen's first victims was Urdnot Maak, a Krogan mercenary and friend of the late Yuri Chevetski. Allen left Maak's body as a clue for Keller, as he would do with many others. By killing Maak, Allen hoped to prove that he could kill anyone who threatened him. Jonathan tormented Gerard relentlessly. He sent messages describing how he would brutally dismember Nolan and his killing of Yuri. Allen tapped into their communications once, simply saying "I can hear you, Keller," before going silent. Even though Jonathan had gone completely insane, he was still a master of psychological warfare, and he was using all of his skill with it to push Gerard over the edge. However, Allen managed to push Gerard far enough by showing him a vid detailing how the former captain infiltrated Gerard's parents' ship and killed them. Personality Jonathan Allen's personality appears to be that of a calm, levelheaded leader. However, after his betrayal, he appears to have gone completely insane and psychotic. Despite his seemingly-deteriorated mental state, he is a genius in psychological warfare, which he uses to torment Gerard mercilessly. However, when Gerard comes face-to-face with him during the events of Mass Effect: The Madman's Game, Allen appears completely calm and sane. During this confrontation, Jonathan shows no sign of mental instability at all, even attempting to reason with Gerard, much to the latter's chagrin. He attempts to convince Keller that it was in fact Yuri who was the traitor and that Allen shot him actually in self-defense, claiming that he would be wrongfully blamed for murder. However, it is later revealed that Allen was trying to get into Keller's head and drive him insane, which was beginning to take it toll on Gerard. Author's Notes *Allen's character as a whole was inspired by The Riddler and The Joker from the Batman series, and his personality combines aspects from those two notorious villians. Category:Articles by Hunter Killer Category:Systems Alliance Navy Category:Earthborn Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Criminals